<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers by Polarnacht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815359">Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht'>Polarnacht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace writes a letter to his little brother Max, who died at the hands of Jonathan Morgenstern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the HM500 prompt: Bridge</p><p>A huge thank you to Windy for the amazing banner 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Max,</p><p>I want to gift you toys, books and so much more. I want to gift you the world. You know what I would say, or rather, what I wouldn’t but mean anyway. You were always good at knowing what I mean and feel without my actual words.</p><p>I want you back. Back in your bed at nights or curled up next to Alec and me. I want you back at the breakfast table in the mornings. Back at your desk at the Academy during the day. Back in the evening in our training room. I just want you back.</p><p>You were used to follow, but now you lead. You lead the way over the bridge between this life and the next. You lead, but no one follows. Not yet, anyway. I cannot imagine how it is to lead alone in the dark and cold – is there a light, Max? Is there warmth?</p><p>They say you died the death of a hero. Fighting for the right cause. But I don’t care, Max. I don’t care if you died on your knees or with your head held high. I don’t care if you cried and begged or died with your blade in hand. I don’t care. Because you are dead, and I just want you back with me.</p><p>You became my little brother the instant we saw each other. You were mine to protect in the way only older siblings know. You were my brother, even more than Alec is. Because Alec has always been something else to me, too. But you. You were just there until you weren’t. You were mine to protect, but I failed. I failed your parents. I failed you.</p><p>I want you back, Max. Back in my arms, back in my life.</p><p>I just want you back.</p><p>Your brother Jace</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for leaving kudos or a comment 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>